User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Yonko War Part 7
Kaido: Blackbeard!! Law: Damn it.. We're in trouble, Strawhat.. Apoo: Big Mom! Blackbeard: Zehahaha, how's everyone doin' today? Shanks, wheres my supplies? Shanks: '''Show me my crewmate first. '''Blackbeard: No way! 'Yonko War: Part 7: The Beginning' *Suddenly, Blackbeard is struck right in the face with a Jet Pistol from Luffy* Law: '''No, strawhat! '''Luffy: HEY ASSHOLE, GET OUT OF HERE. Kaido: Well, this will be fun... Kaido runs out into the field, followed by his crewmates Kaido: Hey strawhat, if you want to fight somebody, fight the best pirate in the world!! Luffy: The hell are you? I'm trying to beat this guy who killed old man Whitebeard! Blackbeard: Ugh... Strawhat. I'm glad you're here... Zehaha... *He creates darkness energy on the ground, sucking Luffy in* '' '''Luffy:' AH, what the hell... LET ME OUT OF HERE!! Blackbeard: No way, I'm going to take you're devil fruit for myself! Big Mom: NO WAY, STRAWHAT IS MY TARGET!! Bobbin: Lets get strarted then!! The Big Mom Pirates run into the middle, and are met face to face with the Blackbeard Pirates Van Auger: We meet again, Tamago... Tamago: '''The pleasure is all yours. Tamago draws his sword and attempts to cut Augers rifle in pieces, but the sniper dodges, and shoots Tamago in the face, knocking him back. Little does Auger know, Tamago blocked the bullet with his hand at the last minute using Busoshoku Haki, and comes back around his a swift slash across the chest. Meanwhile, Vasco Shot clashes with Pekoms. Shot headbutts Pekoms, who is knocked back but comes back around and sends a Busoshoku powered punch to Shot's jaw. Vasco attempts to send a kick to Pekoms ribs, but his goes into his turtle shell just in time. Vasco attempts to break through the shell, coating his arms in Armanent haki, and punching it. It leaves a few scratches, but the shell doesn't break. Pekoms then burst out and uppercuts Shot, sending him upward and into a brawl between Caterina Devon and Big Mom. '''Big Mom: Out of my way pip squeaks! I have to stop Teach! Devon: '''I don't think so, sister. '''Shot: Ughh... Caterina.. help me up Devon: Come on Shot, help me take this fatass out *Suddenly, Shanks runs through, and cuts the three of them.* Shanks: '''I have to save Luffy!! '''Law: Oi! Red Hair! You take care of Straw hat for me! I'm going to take on Kaido! Kaido: You want to take me on rookie!? How can you defeat the strongest person alive!! Blackbeard: Did I hear you say you're the strongest alive? Far from it!! Big Mom: You assholes know that I'M the strongest alive! Blackbeard: You really think so?? Blackbeard runs at Big Mom and Kaido, causing the darkness around Luffy to disappear. Shanks stops Blackbeard, clashing across his chest. Blackbeard: AAAGH Meanwhile, Kaido clashes with Big Mom. Big Mom places both her hands on the ground, and causes the grass to separate, making a huge sinkhole in the ground. She makes a hand movement, and the sinkhole moves under Kaido's feet. Big Mom: Shinku Kaido jumps over the sink hole, and lunges at Big Mom Kaido: Oh, I know your tricks Linlin! Big Mom: Hehee, and I know about yours! Kaido transforms into a Three Headed Dog, the Cerberus, and attempts to bite Big Mom, but she dodges, and sends a group of rocks from the ground and into Kaido's stomach. Kaido turns into a hybrid form, giving him three human heads with dog fur and a dog-like body. Meanwhile, Law has told Luffy to go with him and try to take on Kaido. Luffy: WOAH! Their abilities are so cool!! Law: Yes. Kaido has eaten the Mythical Zoan Fruit, Inu Inu no mi: Cerberus Model. As for big Mom, she has the Chik-Chik no mi, so she is a ground human. Luffy: '''Wait, where'd the Whitebeard guys go? The Whitebeard Pirates are seen battling the Beast Pirates. Marco clashes with Yoku, who attempts to fire beams from his eyes at him. Meanwhile, Jozu is taking on both Slinkums and Craos. '''Jozu: Ugh... Craos: Alright! Lets do it! We both ate forms of the Guri-Guri no mi! Slinkums then transforms into a Polar Bear-human hybrid, while Craos turns into a full Panda. Jozu: Diamond Shard! Jozu forns a pointed tip at the end of his fist, and attacks the brothers. The two dodge the attack and pull back for a punch. Craos and Slinkums both turn into hybrid form. Craos: ''PANDA FIST'' Slinkums: POLAR FIST The two punches hit either side of Jozu's face. Jozu hits the two away, and sends a punch at Slinkums. Jozu: ''BRILLIANT PUNK'' Slinkums is knocked away, towards the straw hats, who are taking on a few Big Mom pirates Usopp: C'mon get out of my way, I want to see my dad! *He shoots a few pirates* Bobbin: '''No way! Mama wants your whole crew on her dinner plate! '''Zoro: Get out of the way, shorty!! Zoro attempts an Oni Giri, but his swords are blocked by Bobbin. Bobbin: You are mistaken, Pirate hunter... Bobbins torso suddenly grows longer, making him taller, his legs also grow, along with his arms and neck. Zoro: Woah what the hell? Nami: He's so lanky! Bobbin: '''I ate the Naga-Naga no mi! I'm a length man! I can make any part of my body longer! Bobbin does a horizontal slash with his sword, attempting to slice the three in one sweep, but each one dodges. '''Bobbin: Hey look, we can have matching noses! *Bobbin makes the length of his nose increase* Usopp: SHUT UP YOU WEIRDO! Bobbin: Boyoyon, you Strawhats sure are fun! Especially youuu~ *Bobbin bends down and stares at Nami's body* Nami: Get away you creep!! *Nami smacks him in the head with her clima-tact* Bobbin: Why you, I'll show you who you're dealing with! Bobbin lunges at Nami, but is stopped by a hard kick to the face by Sanji. Bobbin is knocked onto his back by the swift kick. Sanji: ''MENTON.'' Bobbin: Ughh! Sanji: Nobody can stare at Nami's body and get away with it. Except for me, right Nami? Nami: YOUVE NEVER GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT! *She smacks him* Meanwhile, Big Mom has Kaido trapped in a pile of rocks sticking out from the ground Big Mom: Huff.. huff... Looks like I finally beat you after all these years Kaido... Kaido: I don't think so, Charolette. Kaido breaks through the rock and sends a swift punch straight into Big Mom's face. Big Mom: Just like the good old days hee hehehe... *The two lock hands, pushing opposite ways* Kaido: I'll show you is the strongest! *A big grin comes across his face* Big Mom: Just like the good old days, huh Kaido? When we used to grapple every day? Meanwhile, Law and Luffy are hanging back waiting for the two Yonko to end their fight Luffy: Why are they getting along so well, but fighting...? Law: The two of them actually used to be married.... Luffy: Who would marry her?? Law: Actually, she wasn't always called Big Mom. She used to be rather thin and pretty. That was back in the Golden Age though... When Kaido left her she started eating..A lot... Big Mom: Don't think I don't see you two over here!! Big Mom kicks Kaido in the jaw, knocking him backward. She then turns around and runs at Luffy and Law. Big Mom: I'll make a meal out of you two!! Elsewhere, Shanks has clashed with Shiryu. Shanks blocks every slash he sends, not being able to get a hit in himself. Shanks: I see you've been training, Shiryu! From behind, Blackbeard has a Gura Gura powered fist, and punches Shanks right in the back Shanks: AAAAGHGHG Shanks turns around and sends a burst of Haoshoku at Blackbeard, which causes him to stumble but he still keeps his footing. Blackbeard: I'm not that weak willed anymore, Shanks! Now its time to do what I couldn't do when I gave you that scar! Shanks: And whats that, Teach? *He blocks Gura punches with his sword* Blackbeard: KILL YOU! Shanks: Kill me? Why would you want to kill me? Blackbeard: Just to see if I can do it! ZEHAHAHA!! Meanwhile, Luxaria and Benn Beckman have clashed. Luxaria is in a hybrid form from her Wasp zoan. Beckman: Your Bagu-Bagu no mi: Wasp Model is a pain in the ass, Luxaria. Luxaria: Well, I can't let you interfere with captain's plans. Luxaria sends her stings right into Beckmans arm, who whacks her with the butt of his gun, hitting her away. He quickly spins his gun away and shoots Luxaria's wing. Luxaria: ''BUG BUZZ'' Luxaria quickly sends a barrage of stings at Beckman, which he dodges but suddenly their fight is interrupted. Beckman: '''What the hell? Doc Q is seen flying through the sky riding on Stronger, who has large black bat wings jutting out of his sides. '''Doc Q: Good to see you two again, Luxaria and Beckman....Koff koff Beckman: Oh.. its you... Stronger swoops down and bites Beckman in the shoulder with large fangs. Beckman: Aghg!! Doc Q: Good boy, Stronger *He pets his mane* ???: HIYAAA!!! A forceful kick hits Stronger right in the head, knocking him out of the sky. Bepo: '''We're both animals! Lets see who is the better one! Meanwhile, on the Southern Shore, the Admirals are leading a charge into the forest. Suddenly, a large wave of water hits them all from behind, knocking them into the clearing. '''Brook: The Marines! Fujitora: What on earth was that?? Jinbe, Satchi and Penguin emerge from the forest Jinbe: '''Did you start the fun without us!? Meanwhile... Luffy: Hey wait... who's that over here? *Aokiji sits beside a tree, watching everyone fight* '''Aokiji: Oi, strawhat! Luffy: Hey Aokiji! I'll talk to you later, I gotta deal with this... GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!! Luffy turns around and delivers a devastating blow to the face of Big Mom, while Law makes a room around her legs, cutting them up and scattering the pieces Big Mom: You shitty rookies... QUICK SAND. Suddenly, the ground around Law turns to sand, and Law is sucked under Law: '''Agh! Strawhat give me a hand! Luffy stretches and arm over to Law, who grabs on and pulls himself out. Kaido then runs over and tries to take out law and Luffy as well. '''Big Mom: Dammit Kaido! They're mine! Kaido: '''No way! I want to take them out!! Big Mom then tries to Punch Luffy with an Armament powered fist, as Kaido attempts to Bite Luffy in Hybrid form. Law and Luffy both dodge the atacks, causing Kaido and Big Mom to hit each other, Kaido hurting himself on Big Mom's fist. '''Big Mom: Dammit all!! ROCK BLAST Big Mom stomps on the ground, causing a large stone pillar to come up. She punches at the pillar, causing it to slide agross the ground toward Law and Luffy. Luffy: Watch out, Law! *Luffy punches at the rock, breaking it into pieces* Big Mom: ''EARTHQUAKE'' Big Mom punches at the ground, causing it to violently shake, making large gaps and cracks. Luffy falls into one, but clings into the ledge. Luffy: '''Ugh, this lady is a pain in the ass... '''Law: Second that. Kaido then rushes at Law in full Cerberus form, putting Law's whole upper body into his mouth and shaking him around like a doggy toy. Kaido spits him out and violently scratches at his body. But, Luffy stops him by punching his head straight down, and pulling Law from under him. Luffy: Get away you overgrown mutt! JET GATLING!! Kaido blocks the attack with Busoshoku haki, and follows up with a haki powered punch across Luffy's face. He kicks Luffy in the ribs. Kaido: ''BEAST STRIKE'' Kaido hits Luffy with the palm of his hand, knocking him away and into Big Mom, who has Law in her grasp. Suddenly, Apoo appears and catches Luffy. Apoo: Finally I got over here, you're crew was holding me up, Linlin! Luffy: Ugh... this Kaido guy is tough, Law... Law: Right. And he's just now beginning... I'm sure he has his army of beast on their way.. At this time. The group notices the marines have arrived, and are combating the pirates. Apoo: Aw crap, even the Admirals are here... Law: I expected this... All four Yonko are here... ------------------------------------- Meanwhile, on the Northern Shore..... ???: Alright, there's the ship. This is it. A person is seen riding a motorcycle that has a huge back wheel. There's also a chain connected to the back, which is pulling a huge tanker. The man is rather skinny, and has hair that hangs in his face. Only the bottom half of his eyes are visible. He has a large under bite, where two fangs are seen sticking out. He also has fins on the sides of his neck, and sports a black leather jacket with the beast Pirates jolly roger on his shoulder. Under the jacket is a white shirt. He also sports blue jeans and black boots. INFOBOX: Gekido: Best Pirates Navigator: Half Piranha Fishman: Bounty: 310,000,000 Gekido: Alright guys, time to unload! The scene changes to on board the ship, where an army of SMILE zoan fruit users are seen... Category:Blog posts